


A Beautiful Defeat

by usermechanics



Series: Galarian Hospitality [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, somehow that's not a tag but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After a long streak of victories, Nessa finds herself with much more than she bargained for.





	A Beautiful Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been brought to you by a twitter poll in which I asked about who the best S/S Pokégirl was. Nessa won by a landslide.
> 
> I don't necessarily know either of these characters that well, tbh. I'm late to the bandwagon, I guess.

And they said that the life of a gym leader was difficult.

When Nessa first started up her gym, everyone in Galar had been telling her about how there was going to be this wave of competitors ready to take her on and she should prepare herself for whatever was going to come her way. When she first heard that, she honestly expected there to be some semblance of a challenge; especially as a later gym leader, she hoped that she would be dealing with a menagerie of the top Pokémon battlers, those who had taken the time and care to train the best monsters they could for the sake of being the very best.

What she didn’t expect was the opposite. She understood that her duty was to gate-keep the weak from the strong and to make sure that the league contained only the best trainers. She did, and she honestly thought that she did it a bit  _ too _ well. It would have been one thing to have at least two trainers per day defeat her, but there hadn’t been a single trainer in the past few weeks who could manage to take down at least one of her Pokémon, let alone all of her crew. It was, to say the very least, almost embarrassing to think about.

Nessa yawned as she opened up the gym, expecting another day of water-type domination. She had gotten used to it by now, but there still was that itch that she wanted to scratch. Certainly, there had to be someone in the Galar region, even if they’re just coming to see what this version of the Pokémon League was like and how Galar battles were, who could manage to take her down. Sadly, as yet another wave of youthful trainers came into the gym, they all left after at most five minutes and the sole place all those dejected youngsters went was to the Pokémon center. This wasn’t even depressing at this point. In fact, it was becoming more difficult not to laugh at how all of these people were trying to fling Rattatas and shit at her like they had legitimate chances at being the very best.

And, of course, when Nessa saw some guy walk in with a Pikachu on his shoulder, she had to laugh. At the very least, this guy understood something about type coverage, but yet again, it was impossible for her to take this guy seriously with a Pikachu. Why didn’t he even bother to evolve it into a Raichu? At least if he had one of those, he would be able to do a better battle. Even if he had plans on shocking every single one of her Pokémon to fainting, the fact that he came in with a not-fully-evolved Pokémon made him look the same as everyone else: he was a battler who was scheduled for failure and she was ready to give him yet another one-way ticket to Nurse Joy.

“Are you looking for a battle?” Nessa asked, trying to hold back her laughter. Even under the brim of his ball cap, Nessa could see the fire in his eyes, almost as if her mockery was a mistake to give out so readily. It was a very intense fire, one that Nessa wasn’t certain she could necessarily fizzle out with her Pokémon; maybe it was a bit of a mistake to be laughing at him. Instead of speaking, he gave her a nod, and Nessa’s eyes widened slightly. Usually, she was used to mouthy teenagers spewing out about how they’re the best trainer in their friend groups before sending out whatever humiliating lead they had, but this guy was definitely different. He was definitely looking for a battle, and he had no time for any kind of mockery or games. He was business, and as his Pikachu left his shoulder, he turned his ball cap around. Nessa stood up, ready for this battle with her new, interesting opponent.

What she had not expected was for the tables to have been completely turned on her. Since the start of the month she had not had any trouble blasting away at all the Pokémon she had to face, but this guy, whoever he was, was making just as big a mockery of her Pokémon as she had made everyone else who had come before him. It was almost appalling to her how she was able to send out the strongest Pokémon she had only to be obliterated by a Pikachu. No matter what moves she used and what angles she tried using with the gym, this rat was one who simply couldn’t quit, with the power of a nuclear bomb and a Staraptor’s vision.

As astonishing as it was to watch her Pokémon fall to this magical Pikachu, what captivated Nessa just as much was its trainer. He was as unrelenting and stoic as when he came in, not having spoken a single word and giving solely gestures to his companion to express what he wanted. It was as if he trained this Pikachu far outside of just battles, and made it do strength and agility training to make sure that it was in the top percentage of all Pikachu. And he did it all with cold, stoic calculation, almost against the hot-headedness that all trainers before him had. He didn’t need to talk in order to say that he was getting his badge. Hell, he didn’t need to talk to make Nessa impressed. He could have more than her badge if he was going to be this rough and relentless: he could have her, too, while he was at it. His cold, near-animistic brutality was something that she missed in these battles; it was something that she could feel her heart actually pumping at.

After her last Pokémon had fainted, Nessa looked at her watch. It took a bit more than 15 minutes, a far cry from the three-minute follies that she was used to. Despite the loss being a landslide, where once more it was a one-sided curbstomp, Nessa was delighted. She was happy to have lost. Hell, she was happy to have found a trainer who actually did stuff, who actually trained. It felt like a Pokémon battle, and she wanted him to know just how appreciative she was of this mysterious trainer.

As she approached him, she took even more of him in. Underneath that red vest she took in the sight of a tight-fitting black shirt that reminded her of what Bea wore; similar to Bea, too, was the musculature that shirt failed at hiding. His jeans seemed loose around his legs, and the belt that supported them was almost tempting. She had never been taken down so quickly, and when she did, it was never to someone as alluring and as tempting as this man. She was more than willing to give him more than just a badge, but alas with gym protocol, that was all she could do.

And now she just needed to find one of those stinking badges she gave out.

It was almost embarrassing to say that she didn’t have any badges to give out because she didn’t expect someone like him to even step foot into her gym, but as she checked the hidden pockets on her outfit, she realized quickly that she actually had been that cocky. A sly grin formed on her face, knowing that she had an actual excuse to let this trainer even further into her gym; she needed to take this opportunity while she could, or else there definitely wasn’t anything that could satisfy the water-type itch that was starting to form in her crotch.

“Come with me,” Nessa said, almost as if she were an elite four member escorting him to the next battle. It definitely felt like that with how little she had lost to her. She turned around, trying her best to flaunt her behind with every step that she took. If only she was as alluring in that regard as Sonia. All that mattered was that this mystery trainer was following her, and with a quick peek back, she didn’t need to worry. He was following; whether it be for his well-earned badge, or because of her teasing, she didn’t know nor did she care. All that mattered was that she was able to get him into a back room, a storage space typically for water maintenance supplies and badges which, honestly, was a bit cramped. She didn’t care; she’d do anything to have this hunk slam her like she was a Pokémon and himself his Pikachu.

“I do need to give you your badge,” Nessa began, fingers slyly caressing this guy’s thigh, “but I’d also like to give you another reward as well.”

Had this been one of those loudmouths she battled before, she would have expected an early thrust into her hand on contact, but this man was different. He didn’t budge at the feeling of her hand, even when she added her other one and brought both of them to his crotch. Instead, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in. His gaze looked intense, almost as if he was ready to ask why she was doing what she was doing, but she cared so little about what that gaze meant and more that it felt intense. It felt like it was rocking her to the soul, to the point that she leaned in and started kissing him.

Such a move was met with her tongue being pinned all around by his own, without a single chance to reciprocate any of the pushes he was giving. It felt almost impossible to breathe with how dominating his tongue felt against her own, forcing her to occasionally pull back for the sake of a breath before going back in and making foolhardy attempts at trying to push this man’s tongue back into his mouth. Regardless of what she tried doing, it always ended with her failing and giving weak laps to his tongue. He was  _ very _ experienced at this.

Her hands kept massaging his crotch, trying to feel the length that was destined to be in his pants. As she did, she couldn’t help but open her eyes, trying to get a glimpse of that monster length that he was packing. It felt insane in her hands, and as she ran her fingers across his jeans she could feel the strain the denim had trying to contain him. He was a beast of all forms, and somehow she had been lucky enough to have him walk into her gym.

She started squeezing at his bulge through his pants, circulating her wrist and trying to give him a handjob over his trousers. Finally, the man made some noise, a growl which she eagerly swallowed; in kind, he had started running his hands across her form, starting with the exposed skin of her midriff. It was definitely a natural place to begin, considering her outfit, but she personally wished as she was fondled that she was able to wear it the other way around, so that her midriff was the only part of her body not exposed. Instead, she was more nervous that it’d be the only place his hands would cover.

Thankfully, he wasn’t like that. His hands quickly shot up to her chest, each a loving handful for him to play with. Her breathing grew slightly uneven as she felt him feeling her up, the occasional squeezes adding squeaks and sighs. The man still seemed unwavering against her moans, which made her more excited. He’d been completely unmoved, and if this was going to be how he was going to play, she’d make him make a bit of noise eventually. Yet, even as she squeezed his cock as much as she could, he only let out a huff in response, a far cry from how she felt with his hands pressed up against her tits. She was in for a rough ride.

And, with the same harsh precision he used to direct his Pikachu, he tugged Nessa’s top up, exposing her bare chest. It was only then that Nessa had time to breathe as he pulled away and kissed down her neck, each press against her throat causing another gasp to leak through her lips.  _ Arceus _ , if his lips were like that against her neck, she was almost a bit nervous about how her nipples would feel against his tongue and lips.

However, her fears weren’t anything to be scared about; as he took her nipple between his lips and started to admonish it with his tongue, Nessa threw her head back, not caring if she hit the back of her head against anything. She had no reason to be scared if he kept working his tongue around her nipple, with a combination of dexterity, force, and wetness. It was as if her nipple was yet another tongue for him to dominate, and she couldn’t help but push her chest into him further, feeling his lips rubbing against her whenever she breathed.

Nessa’s hands were given way when his hips gave a thrust, breaking free from her grasp and instead sending his crotch into her. She let out a noise--she couldn’t tell exactly what it was--of pleasure, her hips trying to push forward so she could reward him for making contact there. He stayed there, however, letting her grind against his bulge to the sounds of only Nessa letting out moans. Somehow, with only fabrics separating them from fucking, she was the only one making noise. There had to be some way to get this guy into talking, or at least do more than stand there and be silent and dominant.

Nessa, thankfully, had a way of doing that on her hands; to be more precise, it was in her hands. As much as she was unwilling to sacrifice this man’s tongue technique on her, she pulled herself downward, the cool air of the room compared to how hot it was in his mouth making her once-suckled nipple stand at attention. Nessa kept her descent until she was on her knees, her hands moved and now positioned so that she was busily undoing his belt buckle. Once she tugged that useless leather garment off of him, his pants button came next and then she tugged her hands down, taking both jeans and boxers down and having his cock quite literally smack her upside the head as it bobbed out, half-erect and already larger than what Nessa thought was supposed to be big.

To put it lightly, the man was hung. Nessa stared at his dick in awe wondering if it could even  _ fit _ anywhere, swallowing the drool that had already filled a good portion of her mouth. Not only was this man big, but the scent of raw, unfettered masculinity seemed to radiate from his cock. A tug upward on his shaft pulled his foreskin over his tip, and a tug downward showed that he had the decency to clean himself. Even in his dick, this man was pure proof that he was nothing more than the best man Nessa would be able to find in whatever he did, and she needed to try to respond to that. As such, Nessa opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried her best to accommodate his tip in her mouth.

Nessa teared up as she pushed more of his cock in her mouth, both from how delicious he tasted and how much of her mouth he filled up. She kept lowering herself, not caring about how his cock hit the back of her throat. She suppressed her gags, even, trying to prove that she had a right to this monster and not caring that even then she had quite a way to go. Even as she cradled it with her hands, there was still quite a bit of distance between her lips and her fingers, one which she tried for a few minutes to diminish before pulling back for a necessary gasp of air. In doing so, she stroked his shaft, trying her best to spread her saliva all across his dick.

As Nessa pushed again, the man helped her by pushing his hips forward. Nessa silently cheered as she finally earned another response from him, but it was one that was hard to perform as she felt herself all the more willing to swallow his tip, pressed tightly against the back of her throat. She looked up, tears threatening to stain waterproof mascara, as she felt the tip finally sink into her throat. It was an awkward feeling, but what it was more so was hot, hot enough for her to sink one of her hands from his balls to her groin, rubbing her fingertips against the cloth which covered her sex for a few moments before plunging into her bottoms and fingering herself.

As Nessa found an appropriate rhythm of bobs along the man’s cock, he responded in kind with more hip thrusts; her throat had opened up to him and she was much more able to push forward and take in more of his dick. She pushed his balls towards her chin, the distance between her lips and the base of his cock even closer than she had thought before. Slowly, but surely, with each thrust, she closed the distance until she was able to press her nose against his pubic bone, moaning and groaning in success and trying to make that hardened cock pulse with sexual excitement. In not feeling the response she was eagerly expecting, Nessa’s eyes widened. She had to do a  _ lot _ more than down his entire dick in order to please him. She knew that he was going to be a rough ride, but she didn’t expect that she might have needed to tap out.

Nessa pulled away from his cock, now completely coated in her saliva, and somehow her eyes felt more swollen than the cock that she had just given pleasure to. Not even licks around the base nor sucking on his balls seemed to faze him, either. Even with her licking all around his balls and jerking him off with both hands seemed to fail at getting a response out of him, and even a full tongue assault on his frenulum and tip seemed to be pointless. There was no reasonable way to milk him of his cum, and it almost scared her that tactics she thought would work weren’t working. How the fuck was she supposed to pleasure someone immune to foreplay?

She withdrew her fingers from her snatch, having fully believed that she pleasured herself more in that time than she did this mysterious man; at least she had the receipt of her fingers being soaked in her juices. Pressing them against his lips, he responded by licking at them with the same ferocity that she had expected, and his hands found themselves at her hips, pulling down that final now-unnecessary piece of clothing from her. For the sake of water resistance, she was completely bare, her dripping folds completely bereft of hair. She considered it a bit of a luxury, and hoped that he liked his girls shaved or waxed.

That didn’t matter to him. Instead, he closed the distance between them before pressing Nessa up against a wall, grabbing one of her legs and throwing it over his shoulder. He didn’t care if she was shaved or waxed or if she was completely hairy as much as how much she could deal with what he was ready to give: a full thrust guaranteed to fill her up entirely with dick.

It was hard for her to see clearly as she was absolutely stuffed with his cock, almost disappointed at how his balls didn’t smack against her ass. Despite that, she felt his tip pressed snugly against her cervix, which made her whine in discomfort. It, like everything else, went unanswered before he started thrusting his hips back and forth, not caring about the obscenity of the moans which leaked from her lips.

Nessa’s hands scrambled for stable holds as she heard the clanging of shelves besides her, full of whatever she needed for the gym. She knew that by the time she was done here she’d also want to include a dildo molded from this guy’s cock to put in this back room. Hell, she’d be fine with a pair of boxers or his cap, if that were at all possible. She grasped onto his shoulder with one hand and her calf with the other, trying her best not to be completely overpowered by his ever-pistoning hips. It was harder than she thought it would be.

It was unsurprising that Nessa came quick; it had been one of the fastest times she had been brought to orgasm, and on top of that she felt herself squirting all over his cock. Not that he noticed nor cared; even as she rode through her first orgasm that man didn’t even seem to slow down. Her fingers dug deeper into his shoulder and herself, and she was able to feel the pain of her fingernails digging into herself even over her orgasm. Yet, it didn’t even cause a change in breathing for him.

“Fuck!” Nessa whined as she returned to a relatively clearer head, still being pounded to hell by this stranger. As if she minded; hell, she tried her best to push herself into him with each of her thrusts, even if her hip thrusts were weaker from her previous orgasm. She wanted to last at least as long as her time spent fighting him fucking him. Hell, she wanted him to at least have a reason to come back to this gym for any reason at all. Hopefully, her overly-excited and hyper-stimulated snatch wasn’t going to deter him from being a fuck buddy.

Finally, he let out a groan. After her first orgasm, she had finally heard something come from him which showed how much he enjoyed this. He was actually enjoying this. It took a lot of self-control for Nessa not to cum on the spot at that sound, and she persevered through that noise in order to keep riding him. Her pussy throbbed and squelched at all of that sawing he was doing inside of her, and she wanted him to know just how much she was appreciative of everything in the moans which followed suit. Dear Arceus, at this rate he might actually cum inside of her after an hour.

Of course, there was a lot of weight being put onto one leg that grew ever-weaker as she kept getting plowed as mercilessly as she was, and that gelatinous-feeling leg was not able to hold the weight of his thrashing. Nessa slipped and he was quick to react, grabbing her and slowly helping her down onto the ground; her back was pressed against the ground and she tried her best to push her hips into the air. Of course he had to pull out during that slip-up, but that just meant that she was empty, and to show just how much she wanted more of that quivering cock she thrust her fingers into herself with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. Even that was enough to make her close to cumming, and she didn’t want to imagine how good that dick would feel in a mating press.

She didn’t need to imagine it; instead, he let her feel it.

Nessa’s legs almost felt too weak for her to wrap them around his hips as he plummeted himself deeper into her pussy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt his balls smacking against her. The moment it started, she pulled the fingers in her pussy out of her, yielding all of her cunt to his gargantuan dick. As he gained a more steady rhythm, she pulled her fingers away from her clit as well; her fingerwork was nothing compared to the rough and heavy slaps of his body against her. It didn’t help that she was being stretched far beyond whatever her fingers could do. Whatever she could do, that man could do better in this mating press, and all she could do was enjoy the ride as it happened.

Well, parts of it. Her vision once more grew splotchy and she heard a ringing in her ears that was only fought off with her screams of pleasure and about how not even Arceus could create such a sex fiend. Her cunt squeezed and milked him, almost as if she was begging him to cum inside of her and fill her with whatever torrent of white he was ready to unload. Or, at least, whatever he could unload.

Considering that he was starting to let out groans of his own, he almost seemed like he was getting into it as well. Yet, he still spoke nothing about how tight she felt, or about anything at all, really. All he gave was animistic grunts. It was like he forgot how to speak in order to be more well-connected to his Pokémon or something. It felt like a primal reversion, and it showed just as much in his fucking technique.

She was so caught up in his speed and roughness that she didn’t even recognize that he was trying to stir her up as well; she only realized this when she felt his monster scraping against her g-spot, almost causing her to forfeit and squirt all over his shaft once more. It was very tempting, but he wanted to feel as much as she could the reward for all of this once it ended. She didn’t want to faint before feeling that load fill her up, and she only prayed that his now-throbbing cock was ready to explode in her. She could feel the precum leaking out of his tip and onto her overly-swollen sex, and as it did she squirted a bit.

At that point, Nessa was talking for two. She was mixing up her pleas of having him cum inside her with her own warnings of her climax and made sure to fill the lulls with complimenting how good it felt to be spread open by a real man and a real Pokémon trainer. Hell, she felt almost like a Pokémon and she wanted to be if it meant being trained by this fat cock re-shaping her insides. Even without those perverted thoughts in her head, she was able to cum once more all over his cock, her squirting powerful enough for this man himself to pull out. He finally did that; he showed a bit of weakness, but it was nothing compared to the blubbering that Nessa was doing in her ecstasy.

Once her squirting gave way he was back to doing what he did best to her: ruining her. Her body felt limp against the ground, and she didn’t care about how hard the floor she was being pressed into was. Hell, the only thing hard that she cared about was that cock deep inside her, and the only other thing hard she wanted was for his actions to be more hard. She couldn’t feel it any other way; she was more than ready to call herself a slut for this cock and honestly didn’t mind traveling with him if it meant that she had more chances of being in a situation like this.

There wasn’t anything more rewarding in her mind than feeling his cock throbbing and feeling those waves of spunk finally being released inside of her. It was actually happening: she was able to manage something out of him, and the wave that he rode felt magnificent as it filled her up. What also was pleasing was his final howl, filling her up and claiming her pussy for his own in a fashion as animistic as the senseless beatdown of all of her Pokémon. For that act, Nessa truly believed that he should have earned a second badge.

Badges! Right! That was why she was in here. Thankfully, a box of badges was right above her, and she slowly reached up to it to retrieve one for the man. As he relaxed, he rested against her body, pulling out and not caring about how his cum leaked out of Nessa like a broken dam.

“This is for you, sir,” Nessa whimpered out, almost as if to get his name.

“Red.” He responded. She wanted to squirt again. He actually gave her his name.

“This is for you, Red,” Nessa huffed. “Your badge. Now you’re one step closer to the Pokémon League.”

“Thanks,” he responded, taking it off her hands and slipping it into a jacket pocket.

“Feel free to come back anytime for a rematch,” Nessa purred before littering his jawline with kisses.

“I’ll be back,” Red responded. “I’ll be back.”

At least it wouldn’t be disappointing for Nessa when he left. Certainly, they’d find another time to _battle._ Nessa didn't mind being a sore loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord!](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K)


End file.
